In a Broken World
by Vivian Caidin
Summary: Instead of Xander going as a regular soldier, he inconsequentially dressed up as Alec from Dark Angel. Instead of just remembering details of the soldier's life, he got the genetic changes that turn him into a transgenic. This is his story.
1. Prologue

Title: In a Broken World  
By: Vivian Caidin

Disclaimer: Joss owns Buffy, James Cameron owns Dark Angel, possibly other crossovers later on.

Pairing: Xander/Cordelia, eventually

Rating: T and PG for language and content.

Spoilers: Dark Angel is set end of season 2. Buffy is set in season 2 during the Halloween episode.

Summary: Instead of Xander going as a regular soldier, he dressed up as Alec from Dark Angel. Instead of just remembering details of the soldier's life, he got the genetic changes that turn him into a transgenic.

Author's Note: This is based on Challenge 1405: Not so broken world submitted by Ladeia to Twisting the Hellmouth.

Prologue

…Little Shop of Horrors…

Xander frowned in disgust as he watched his friends fawn over an ugly bit of red fluff. He realized with a scowl on his face that he would need new, male friends.

"That was our reconciliation moment?" he protested to no one in particular as he was ignored over the stupid dress.

As he clutched the bag with the toy rifle, the dark haired youth wandered back over to the bargain bin to look for something else he might use for his costume.

The young man smirked as his hands landed on a cool pair of leather boots with buckles across the instep. He eyed the pair critically, even though the boots were well worn, they looked to be in good condition and were exactly his size. He tried them on, and the pair fit like a glove… as though they were made just for him.

The price tag read five dollars and he knew he still had a ten. He moved to the cash register and smirked as he thought to himself, 'Okay, so make that the seven dollar costume king.'

…Our House in the Middle of the Street…

At Buffy Summer's house, the door bell chimed.

Buffy, in her Noble gown, stomped downstairs, not unlike an elephant to open the door.

He was dressed in a grey t-shirt and green Army surplus fatigue pants with the green army button up shirt open on his slender frame. He wore the cool boots he had purchased earlier today with a toy glock 9 in the leg of the right one. The strap of the toy AK-47 rested across his right shoulder and the blue and white messenger bag that he normally used for school was slung across the other shoulder so that the straps crisscrossed in the center of his chest.

Xander saluted her crisply as he entered the house, "Private Harris reporting for duty, sir!"

He then got a good look at the blonde in her court gown before he finally spoke, "Oh, Lady of Buffdom, Duchess of Buffonia, I totally renounce spandex."

Buffy stiffly curtsied as she said, "Why thank you, sir. But wait til you see…" she grandly gestured above them, toward the stairs.

The pair turned to look upward and noticed Willow in her traditional costume.

"Hey, Xan," she murmured with a wave.

"…Casper," Buffy's shoulders slumped as she was disappointed by what her friend was dressed as.

"That's a fine boo, Wils," the jokester of the group said as the three friends headed toward the school for Snyder's 'Hell-o-ween' of kid safety.

…Be True to Your School…

Having lost sight of his two companions, Xander moved on to find his little ankle biters.

Xander was suddenly shoved roughly into the wall next to him.

"Where's your bodyguard, Harris?" Larry snarled, laughed then moved down the hall.

Xander frowned as he pointed the rifle at the bully's back and pulled the trigger. 'Is imaginary murder as bad as actually killing someone?' the young man asked himself as he continued down the hall.

Just then, Cordelia Chase walked by in a black leather body suit which cause the dark haired youth to get distracted. He watched her walk down the hall for a long moment before he snapped out of the reverie. He buried his interest under layers of resentment and pain.

…Trick or Treat, Smell My Feet, Give Me Something Good to Eat…

Xander's kids stood at attention lining up neatly and eyes front.

Like a military commander, he addressed his troops.

"Okay, men, and women!"

The kids all snapped to in near military precision.

"Do you know what we're here to do?" he called out in a Drill Sergeant like tone.

"Sir, yes, sir!" they all responded. "We are here to collect as much candy as we are able, sir!"

"Alright, you're all aware of your mission. Let's move out!"

All of the children filed out laughing and chattering, Xander followed behind them at a more sedate pace.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

…And We begin begin Our Odyssey…

The ritual continued as scheduled.

Words were spoken, a sacrifice was made and blood was smeared over the forehead of a marble bust.

At the end of the spell, an English accent whispered, "So mote it be."

…That's the Way It Happens…

A searing pain hit the back of his neck, and he put his hand back there to make sure he was not bleeding. The young man jerked as if from a blow and staggered back a few steps. He shook his head to clear it of cobwebs and blinked a few times. He looked around in confusion and noticed the chaos unfolding before him on the street.

He frowned as he watched the freaks in contemplation.

He grabbed the rifle and clutched it in his strong grip. He wanted to know what was happening, as he sunk lower into confusion… this was not post-apocalyptic Seattle. He knew, though, that the rifle and the nine in his boot were cold comfort.

Some… thing… went to attack him and the young man raised the rifle and shot a triple burst of ammunition into the creature. Instead of being affected, the large creature roared in his face and took off into the night.

"Xander!" Willow called as she ran up behind him. "Xander!" she exclaimed again thinking that he might not have heard her the first time.

The young man turned to face her and pointed his rifle at her.

"Its me," she said as she raised her hands in supplication and panted to catch her breath.

He tilted his head to the side and looked at her with a blank, dead look. He did not know her and frowned.

"Willow!" she supplied excitedly.

"I don't know you," the young man shook his head.

"Come on," the red head laughed, "quit joking."

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed as he focused his eyes on something behind her.

"You do know me!" she protested vehemently as she tried to lock eyes with him.

"Look," he sighed as he leveled an intense gaze on her, "You should find a place safe to hold out the night." He pulled the rifle up and made to leave.

"Xander!" she exclaimed as she jumped in front of him.

The young man scowled in frustration as he tried to push her out of his way and his hand wound up passing through her.

"What the hell?!" he snapped as he turned his full attention on her.

"Xander, listen," she beseeched. "We're on the same side. Its Halloween, but something… hellmouthy… is going on. I dressed up as a ghost, and now I am one. You went as a soldier, and now… I guess… you're a real one."

"You expect me to believe that shit?" he asked as he scratched the back of his neck.

A freaky monster stepped into the street and roared. It was like nothing the young man had ever seen.

He raised his rifle and drew down to take aim.

Willow stepped in his way, "No guns! That's a little kid in a costume."

"Get outa my way, sister!" the young man ordered in a growling tone, teeth clinched in a snarl.

"No!" the young woman exclaimed as she turned her resolve face on full blast, "No guns! That's an order. We need to find Buffy."

The young man growled as he frowned at her.

Suddenly, they heard a scream.

She told him, more like ordered him, to follow her as she took off running.

The young soldier, mocking her behind her back, rolled his eyes and followed at a slower pace.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

…On the Road again…

The young man fired off two three shot bursts from his rifle as he noticed the monsters get a little too close for comfort. They ran away, but he kept his weapon at the ready in case he needed it quickly. He was not going to take any chances with the lives placed in his hands.

They rushed up to a young brunette woman on the ground.

"Buffy, are you alright?" the red head who had introduced herself as Willow asked the woman in the gaudy scarlet gown.

"What?!" the young woman exclaimed rudely.

"Are you hurt?" the young man repeated the question, hoping that she just had not heard the first time. 'Perhaps she's of sub intelligence,' he thought to himself as he assessed the woman for injuries.

"Buffy?" Willow asked as she stooped down to look at her friend.

"Buffy?!" the woman parroted as she blinked at them in confusion.

The young man rolled his eyes quickly getting aggravated.

"She's not Buffy," Willow told the man with her.

"Whatever," the young man snarked in a bored tone.

"This is my idea of a lovely evening," Willow said sarcastically as she turned back to the blonde turned brunette. "Do you know the year?" Willow asked with concern in her voice.

"1597," the noble said as she looked at her surroundings, "at least I thought it was. I understand not what is happening," she exclaimed excitedly, "Who are you people?"

"We are your friends," the red head said gently as the young man helped the woman to stand.

"I associate not with your kind," she snapped airily, "You are either gypsy or peasants, obviously lowborn."

Willow's eyes became as wide as saucers as she looked between both friends, then back to the young man, "How are we supposed to get through the night without a Slayer?"

The soldier looked at her, his eyes softened slightly as he asked, "What's a slayer?"

Some freaky thing jump into the street from practically nowhere and bared its fangs at them, snarling with drool dripping down its fangs.

The previously blonde Slayer shrieked and back pedaled into and through Willow to fall on her derriere.

The young man scowled at her uselessness and exploded into action. Hitting the monster in the jaw with the butt of his rifle, the soldier kicked it in the side of the head and knocked it down for the count.

"Shouldn't we find some place to lay low?" he asked the red head as he helped the other woman up one more time with an exasperated sigh. "Escape and evade would be good right about now."

"A Demon!" she exclaimed and pointed as a truck rumbled down the street with its high beams on.

"That's not a demon," Willow sounded exasperated herself as she rolled her eyes.

The Lady followed the red, glowing eyes until they disappeared down the lane.

"Does she need a padded cell with one of those nice backwards jackets?" the young man asked as he followed the other young woman pulling the woman in the dress along with them. His weapon was held at high guard as he scanned the surrounding darkness as though his eyes could penetrate the inky blackness of the night.

"She's never seen a car before," Willow explained.

The young man smirked and nearly laughed out loud before he caught himself though a disbelieving snort did escape.

"She IS from the past," the red head said as though that should explain everything.

"Right!" he smirked as he passed his rifle through ghost girl, "And you're a ghost."

Though as he said it, Willow had the feeling he was being sarcastic. She noticed the barrel of the rifle floating through her chest. She turned to look at him with a disapproving moue on her mouth.

Unable to keep quiet for long, the young man spoke once more, "Where are we going?"

"We'll go to a friend's house," she said as she continued down the road with Mutt and Jeff following in her wake.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

…How Could You Bring Him Home…

Surprised at the young man's ability to pick a lock, Willow watched wide-eyed as her friend easily opened the door.

He ushered them inside before he closed the door behind himself. He made a hand motion that indicated they should stay put and moved through the place quickly to make sure no one was there.

"All clear," he called as he entered the room from a different door than the one he left through.

"Where are we?" the noble asked as she looked around curiously.

"Your place, we just need to…" the young hacker said as she moved to the phone.

Banging from outside startled everyone and they turned their heads to face the door.

The young man moved quickly to the door and put a hand to the doorknob. He made a cutting hand motion to stop them from following him.

"Don't open it!" Willow protested loudly.

"It could be an ordinary," the young man responded as he looked back at the pair of women.

The noble noticed a picture on the wall with someone that looked like herself and the two with her in it and freaked out once more.

The young man shook his head, exasperated. He moved to the door to look out the small window in it.

"Be careful," Willow finally responded to him after she tended to Lady Useless, "there might be a mini demon out there."

The young man scowled at her then turned back to the door. He looked through the small window but did not notice anything suspicious. But the small hairs on the back of his neck lifted suddenly as he pulled back just in time. A furry, clawed fist punched through the glass and reached for him. With widened eyes he drew down through the broken glass to aim his weapon.

"Hey!" Willow yelled, "What did I say?!"

The young man growled as he pulled twice on the AK-47 and two more three round bursts exploded from the weapon.

Willow winced at the noise while the other woman covered her ears with her hands and began to scream.

The soldier jumped away from the door and glared at the women.

"Big stick," he said simply, "make loud noise. Scare monster."

"Right," the red head said as she rolled her eyes, nearly at whit's end. Willow turned away from them in frustration.

There was the sound outside of a female screaming and the young soldier looked outside once more.

"Son of a bitch," he exclaimed as he opened the door and rushed outside to rescue whoever was screaming. He slammed the door behind him.

"He will return, right?" the terrified noble asked.

"I hope so," Willow's shoulder slumped as she watched the door, waiting.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

…I'm on the Outside Looking in…

A lithe, leather clad, dark haired woman ran from some large, freaky, hairy beast thing.

"Somebody help me!" she exclaimed, not quite panicking, but pretty close. She looked back at the freak and jumped to catch the low branch of a tree and pulled herself up into it like an Olympic gymnast. When she looked back at the ground she saw a familiar form standing up to the monster where she had been just moments before.

"Alec! What the hell are you doing?!" she exclaimed as she watched the young man face off against the much larger beast.

Using fighting moves she had never seen him use, he subdued the savage beast with a few kicks and strategically placed punches. Finally, the beast… thing… crash landed onto its back several feet from them, unconscious.

He looked up at her, she looked down at him and the pair shared a moment.

She slid gracefully from the tree to land on her feet in front of him.

"Come on inside, Max," he said softly as he took her hand in his.

…How Can I Protect You in This Broken World…

Willow watched wide eyed through the window as Xander Harris pulled Cordelia Chase to the door.

The pair entered the house and did not have a minute to breathe as the red head pounced.

"Cordelia!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Wait…" the tall brunette said as she looked around then turned to the young man, "What's the dealio?"

The hacker continued as though she were never interrupted, "Okay, your name is Cordelia, you're in high school and we're your friends… Kind of."

The tall young woman looked at the red head in confusion, "No, I'm not."

Willow stumbled to a halt as she looked at the third person to be affected. 'When will this nightmare end?!' she wondered to herself.

"She's Max, I'm Alec," the soldier finally said from his position slouched near the door.

"We have to figure out what is going on," the hacker said excitedly as she blew off his introduction.

"No kidding," Max said as she looked at all three of them and placed her hands on her hips. "I wonder if we could get in touch with Logan or Dix in TC," she wondered aloud.

"So, the first thing you wanna do is get in touch with Mr. 'We're Not Like That'. Typical that you would go there automatically," verbal diarrhea spewed from Alec's mouth as he frowned.

The cat burglar slapped him in the shoulder none too gently and snapped, "Shut up, we really have to focus."

"Did you try calling him on his cell phone?" Alec continued with a smirk, "Oh, that's right, you don't have a cell phone."

"I said shut up or I'm gonna kick your ass," she snarled at him once more.

Willow sighed and rolled her eyes, "Okay… do you guys think you can play nice while I go find some help? If something gets in, fight it off."

Alec smirked as he looked at her, an easy comeback on his tongue but he held back.

"It is not our place to fight," the noble told the brunette, leather clad woman after she calmed down from her earlier upset, "That young man will protect us." She pointed at the knight of some kind.

"What the hell is her problem?" Max scowled at the woman in the funky dress.

"None of you knows who you are… maybe I shouldn't leave," Willow said more to herself than anyone else in the room. Though she really need to find out what was wrong.

"If you don't get goin'," Alec said, "then who knows how long this night will go on."

The red head nodded in agreement. "Stay here," she said right before she walked through the wall and the others stared at the spot for a long time either in silent contemplation or fear.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

…Let's Stay Inside…

Together, Alec and Max pushed a solid oak buffet from the dining room into the foyer to barricade the door.

"Max," he said with an authoritative tone, "Check upstairs. Make sure it's secure."

"Who died and made you boss!?" the cat burglar snapped and folded her arms across her chest.

Imperceptibly, Alec's shoulders slumped. 'Always with the put downs,' he thought to himself as he scowled. "Look!" he snapped back, finally at the end of his rope with her meanness. "We're not at TC; those are not transgenics or transhumans out there. I don't know what the hell is going on, but I'm not going to screw up and get us killed." He frowned, "There's a lot you don't know about me, Max. Don't test me and we'll get along just fine. Just do as I say and don't complain about it." He turned away from her, dismissively, all joking aside.

Max stood there a long time watching Alec stand guard before she turned and headed upstairs.

"There must be somewhere we can go," the noble said as the lowborn left the room. "A safe haven, mayhap?"

"The lady said stay here," he said simply as he checked the clip in his rifle.

The noble began to protest but Alec had already tuned her out. He focused on looking around the room and out the window. He noticed a picture on the wall. He moved to it and stopped in his tracks. It was himself, the noble and the red head. He blinked and stared at the photo. He pulled it off the wall, took it out of its frame and examined it to see if it was a fake. It was not.

"She's right," he said in a near awed whisper, "We must have forgotten."

"I am certain I know who I am, sirrah," she made it sound like cur as she stuck her nose up in the air.

"Then explain this?" he demanded as he thrust the picture in front of her face.

She shook her head and backed away from him, "I just want to marry Lord Michael."

"This ain't no tea party, sister," Alec said. The hair at the back of his neck lifted once more and he looked around for any threat that might be in the immediate area.

Suddenly, he turned and noticed someone in the doorway to the kitchen.

The noble turned a lot slower.

"You're alright," Angel's voice was thick with relief as he sagged against the door jamb, "Its total chaos out there tonight."

"Who the frilly heck are you?" Alec asked as he clicked the safety off of the AK-47 and pulled the nose of the weapon down to level it at chest height of the person… creature… in front of him.

"Hey," the ensouled vampire's hands went up in a pacifying gesture. "What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know," the X5 said quietly, "Is this your place?"

"No," the other man shook his head, "You know its not." He turned to the Slayer, "Buffy…"

But Lady Useless was startled as the tall man's attention turned on her and she squeaked.

Angel shook his head as he looked at her, "What's up with the hair?!"

Max entered the room and quickly assessed the situation. "Whoever you are, none of us know who you are. Miss Specter left to find help." She smiled up at the tall man as she said, "Who're you?"

Alec frowned.

The lights took that moment to blink out and the noble jumped and stumbled into the dark haired beauty.

"Do you mind?" she snarked, "It's just a brown out."

As their eyes quickly adjusted to the dark, Alec looked at the tall man and said, "Take the princess and check on the kitchen. Max, you're with me."

Max followed Alec as the noble followed Angel as she complained loudly.

The transgenics heard scuffling in the other room, and then they heard a fight break out. The pair rushed out of the room to investigate or assist with whatever was going on in the kitchen.

"What the hell?" Alec questioned as he watched the woman in the dress run out the back door and away from safety.

"We have to get her back," the transgenic said.

"Way to state the obvious, bright boy," Max said as she slapped him in the arm.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

…Welcome to the Jungle…

The noblewoman backed away from the pirate with a terror filled look in her eyes. She regretted running away from the other three, at least she was safe with them.

She stumbled over her skirts as she tried to run away.

The pirate laughed as he grabbed her and pulled her up, then shoved her into a crate.

…Chaos on Every Street…

Alec sniffed the air as he followed this Angel character and Max. They were looking for Buffy, but Alec did not think the other man knew how to find his way out of a cardboard box.

Alec's rifle was raised and at the ready. Max kept turning back to look at him, he knew guns made her nervous.

"Are you sure she went this way?" He asked for the thirteenth time. Alec could not find her scent as he tested the air with short snuffles.

"No," Angel snapped aggravated.

"She'll be alright," Max said soothingly as she followed behind them.

He had to believe that Buffy would be alright, Angel convinced himself she would be alright.

…The Cavalry…

Taking a running start, Alec took a flying kick into the pirate that separated the pair, surprisingly enough the move did not injure the woman. He quickly pushed the lady toward the other two as he continued the fight with the ordinary. He punched the beefier young man in the face and gut with a little more strength then necessary.

Max caught the petit woman and tried to hand her off to Angel so that she could assist the other X5 if need be.

The noble yelped at the sight of the other man and ducked behind the taller woman.

"You're okay," the transgenic said in a comforting tone as she rubbed the other woman's arm uncomfortably.

The pirate tried to lunge with his sword.

But being a transgenic, Alec blurred and spun out of the attack, caught the sword and yanked it forcefully out of the other man's hand. He then punched the other man with the basket hilt and knocked the ordinary out.

"He's a vampire!" Lady Useless exclaimed as she pointed at Angel with a shaking finger.

"Really? I hadn't guessed," Max said sarcastically as she looked at the man. She shrugged and said, "He's alright, he hasn't tried to kill us yet, and he helped kill that thing in the kitchen."

Alec looked down at the now unconscious ordinary then turned to Angel with a smirk as he dropped the sword, "Its weird, but beating the shit outta that jerk gave me a sense of accomplishment."

Startled out of their reverie by the sound of running footsteps, the transgenics and the vampire turned and noticed Willow running toward them.

"You gotta hide," she yelled at them as she turned and noticed Spike and his gang still following her.

"We need a place to lie low," Alec said as he shoved the woman toward Angel and grabbed his rifle from the ground. He then stood between the others and danger.

"We can find a warehouse this way," Angel said as he took off.

"Let's go," the X5 said as he ran backwards out of the alley behind the others.

Max and Willow followed Angel as he lifted Buffy up into a fireman carry. The brunette noblewoman protested all the way.

Alec lay down cover fire as he backpedaled and switched the gun to fully automatic and sent a starburst spray into the alley behind them.

…Everybody Wants to be a Cat...

"This way!" Angel yelled as he stood near a warehouse door.

Alec frowned in disgust as he crouched low to the ground and headed in that direction as he herded the women as well.

They rushed into the warehouse and Alec, with the help of Max, pushed the large door closed.

Angel set the woman he was carrying down on her feet and went to help the young man place large, heavy crates in front of the doors.

The monsters began to pound on the door.

The small group did not waste their breath and began to run.

"Its like the siege at Jam Pony all over again," Alec protested as he took up the rear with a frown. "I just hope I don't get shot."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

...No Retreat, Baby, No Surrender...

Somehow the monsters had surrounded them.

Both Alec and Max knew they could abandon the ordinaries easily to escape on their own, but they did not want the humans to be hurt so they remained.

Alec frowned as one of the freaks grabbed him by the arm. Another freak grabbed Angel and held onto him as well.

The bleached blond vampire advanced on the helpless Slayer who tried to back away but stumbled once more on her skirts. "Fear makes the blood taste like the nectar of the gods," Spike said as he scented the air.

Angel struggled as a second monster grabbed him.

He, they, watched helplessly as Spike grabbed the young woman and lifted her to pull her close.

The once blonde whimpered and turned her head away so she would not have to look upon him.

Unseen by all, Alec had snuck his leg up and pulled his glock, the one Mole had given him, out of his boot. He took aim shot the vampire, Spike, in the forehead.

The snarling vampire dropped the woman, staggered back and took off with the rest of his lackeys.

…This Virtual Insanity, We're Living in…

Suddenly, both Alec and Max dropped to the ground in seizure like convulsions.

Willow disappeared and was pushed violently back into her own body.

Buffy jolted slightly and came back to herself; she touched her arms and pinched herself to make sure she was actually there. She finally said, "It's good to be me," almost as an afterthought.

She turned and noticed that Xander was still shaking slightly, Cordelia too.

"Help Cordelia," she said to Angel as she rushed to her best friend's side.

One final shudder and Xander sat up and looked around wide eyed. Looking for a threat and finding none, the brunette finally focused on his friend. "Buffy," he said in a low tone of voice, even that tone of voice is too loud for his sensitive ears.

"Xander?" she sounded concerned, "You're you now, right?"

Smirking he closed his eyes for a long moment, the light seemed too bright. But he was able to rouse himself enough. "Yeah, welcome back," he said with belated sarcasm.

"Yeah," Buffy said with a smile.

"Do you remember what happened?" Angel asked as he assisted Cordelia into a seated position.

"It was freaky," Xander said, "It was like I was surrounded by glass and couldn't break free."

"Yeah," Cordelia agreed, "I know exactly what you're talking about."

Xander followed her hands with his eyes as she ran them down her sides. As though she realized it for the first time, she said, "This outfit's skintight."

Angel moved to Buffy's side once the other two were on their feet. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she replied.

They walked away in silence Angel's arm thrown over Buffy's shoulders.

Knowing they were within hearing distance, Xander used sign language to communicate with Cordy.

'Do you still remember?' he signed.

The May Queen frowned and nodded.

'Do you still feel different?' he signed once more.

Another nod.

Xander turned and pulled down the collar of his shirt then turned back to her with a questioning light in his brown eyes.

She nodded then turned as well to present him with her own barcode tattoo on the back of her neck.

Xander swallowed as she turned back around and gave a heavy sigh in response as they left the warehouse.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

…Things I've Seen…

Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenburg and Xander Harris strolled into the library and sat at their usual table.

Not long after the trio entered, Cordelia Chase sauntered into the room like the cat who ate the cream and sat next to the dark haired teen.

The three friends looked that the young woman as though she had grown another head.

"What?" she snapped at them.

"What are you doing here?"

"Look," she said with a deflated ego, "Stuff happens in this town, I know, I've seen it. I'd rather be with people who have their fingers on the pulse of the situation as opposed to going about my days and nights unaware."

Buffy nodded and turned back to Willow.

Xander looked at the brunette with a stunned expression on his face.

"What?" she said with a rare smile.

"I just never expected to see you back in action," he whispered low enough that only she could hear, even though Buffy also had super hearing.

The young woman shrugged as she spoke loud enough for the others to hear her, "What can I say? We're living on borrowed time. And if you don't put your heart out there on the line, you're never really living at all."

Rupert Giles entered the main part of the library and moved to their table.

Finally, he noticed Cordelia and looked at her a long time before he turned to the others, "What is she doing here?"

"She's here to help," Xander said in a quiet voice.

Buffy and Willow looked at him before they turned to Giles.

"Yep," Buffy agreed, "she's a new helper."

"Oh, dear Lord," Giles said as he removed his glasses and cleaned them on a kerchief that he pulled from a pocket in his suit.

"Do any of you remember anything about last night? Perhaps you might have lingering side effects." He enquired concernedly of them.

Xander shrugged noncommittally and send a nearly imperceptible hand movement toward Cordelia who caught it and remained silent.

Buffy perked up and said, "I can understand French a lot better now, and I can run an 18th Century English Manor."

Xander rolled his eyes and shared a smirk with Cordy.

Willow's shoulders drooped as she said, "For an hour after the incident, I kept checking to see if I could pass through things. Does that help?"

Giles shook his head.

Xander glanced up at the clock and stood.

"Well, Ladies, I must be off," he said as he slung his blue and white messenger bag across his shoulders, the boots from the other night, comfortably encased his feet like an old pair of gloves.

"Where are you going?" Buffy protested with a stern glare in his direction.

"I have some things I need to take care of," the dark haired young man said as he turned toward the double doors.

"Alec!" Cordelia called after him, at the name the young man stopped, but didn't turn. "Are you alright?" she enquired.

He turned enough that she was able to see a familiar sardonic smile. "Cor, I'm always alright," Xander said as he pushed through the double doors and placed a set of shades over his eyes.

The End... No… the Beginning!


End file.
